


Rooftops & Rose Petals

by gospelburnout



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, Of Mice and Men - Freeform, Smut, abuse tw, bmth, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospelburnout/pseuds/gospelburnout
Summary: The rooftop is their escape.





	Rooftops & Rose Petals

Oli had read in the science textbook he got second hand from a thrift store, that heat rises, but he hardly believed that as he sat on the rooftop of a twenty story building, shivering even though he had wore a large jacket.

He was always too scared to sit on the edge, he'd heard too many stories of dare devils falling off, and he really didn't want to die. He kept his back pressed to the ledge, stretching his legs out in front of him as he pulled his bag off his shoulder.

He brought the same things up each time, his journal that he liked to write in, as well as a few pencils and pens, and a book for him to read while he waited for Austin to get there.

He always took a bit longer, and Oli's stomach clenched when he thought about it, because he know Austin was only late getting there each day because his mom was beating him.

Oli tried focusing on his book, thin fingers playing with the edge of the page, the spine of the book so worn out that Oli could bend it however he wished.

The wind was always so strong on the roof, blowing the pages of his book around as he tried to read, and that made Oli nervous.

He didn't like being up there. He would prefer living somewhere in the country, somewhere safe. He thought that it'd be nice to wake up to trees and birds chirping rather than horns blaring and the sounds of a car accident ripping through his ears. But the roof was all he had, and the roof is what helped him meet Austin, so he couldn't be too mad at it.

The words on the page had started to blur together due to lack of sleep. He could never sleep at night, he would just end up waking up after a few minutes. Austin had said it was because his body was always in fight or flight mode. Oli just figured it was because he was so hooked on coffee.

He didn't care why he couldn't sleep, he couldn't care less about himself. What bothered him was the fact that his parents didn't care. He could stay awake for three weeks and they wouldn't bat an eye.

Austin's parents were the opposite. They wanted him to be perfect. They took him to the doctor every week, and the dentist was the same. If Austin did anything they deemed as imperfect, he got beat.

They'd be horrified to know their son went to the roof to make out with another boy while smoking weed he got from a friend.

It wasn't love exactly, but neither of them really wanted love, they wanted something that meant more.

Oli shivered, pulling the jacket tighter around his thin frame and he smiled when he heard the familiar sound of the rooftop access door opening.

Austin was always so sweet when he showed up, even though he'd just gotten beaten by his own mother. He'd smile the smile that made Oli's heart flutter a bit and gently rest his hand on Oli's Head, tucking his hair behind his ear before sitting down next to him.

"Hey, Oli. What are you reading today?" His shoulder brushed against Oli's, and Oli leaned his head onto it, taking comfort in his warmth.

"Pride and Prejudice still. It's taking me ages to get through it. Every time the plot gets interesting it just dies back out. But I'm determined." Oli smiled a bit, rolling his eyes when Austin reached into his own backpack.

"I brought you something to try, I thought you might like it." Oli expected something like alcohol or a new strand of weed or even a new brand of cigarettes- but Austin pulled out candy, "jelly beans- but pancake flavored and I know pancakes are your favorite food."

Oli blushed, sticking the leaf he used as a bookmark back in his book so he could set it down, scooting back a little bit so Austin had enough room to turn around and hand him the candy.

"Thanks, Aus. That's so sweet." He couldn't help but to smile, laughing gently when Austin held a candy out to him.

Austin put it in his mouth for him, smiling at him as he ate it- "so? Do you like it?"

"Hm, it's pretty good. You're good at picking me things." Oli was blushing even more, feeling so vulnerable when Austin's hand started to travel up his thigh.

"Well I did pick you after all, I've gotta be pretty good for that, yeah?" Austin's voice was gentle as he leaned in and placed a kiss on Oli's neck.

"I guess so. I'm lucky I have you. You're too good for me." Oli gripped Austin's wrist as he kept kissing his neck, trailing his lips and teeth across his skin until he'd left a few small hickeys.

Austin shook his head, "I'm not too good for you. I think we're both great for each other- equally."

It was so sweet, and with the wind tugging on his jacket and the heat of Austin's lips against his neck, he started to believe it a little bit.


End file.
